


Sunrise

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But he is latino, Fluff, Lance is not a jerk, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), pidge is nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an exciting night for Keith and Lance, Keith wants to learn more Spanish. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>It's basically Sunrise from In the Heights but a little different because nothing is the same with the two stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> So this was quite complicated to do. Nina and Benny are nothing like Keith and Lance and the situations in the stories are completely different. There's no sunrise in space? So basically the only things that are the same are some of the lyrics used. 
> 
> Heres the song: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qKn4byU-rJo

The lights in the room flicked on, signifying the "start" of another day. Keith groaned and opened his eyes. He tried to stretch but was stopped by the fact they were wrapped around another person. To his side was Lance, curled into Keith while the shorter one had his arms around him. Keith blushed profusely but had a fond smile on his face. As he looked at Lance, he remembered the of the events of last night. 

\-----  
The day had been grueling. Non stop training with only little breaks for water and food. It was almost like the first day they became paladins. 

As the day came to a close, the five of them collapsed onto the couches while Allura and Clean followed behind them. Shiro talked with her about some mission coming up soon while Pidge worked on their computer, intensely focused on whatever they were doing. Hunk and Coran talked about dinner. Lance fell asleep instantly and Keith was thinking about going to his room to take off his binder, but was too comfy on the couch to move. 

“Hey guys look what I found!” Pidge suddenly spoke. As they clicked something on their computer, the start to ‘Shut Up and Dance’ started playing. 

Lance's head shot up at the sound of music, “Dude really? This song is so old!”

“Hey at least I got some songs. It feels like it’s been forever since we heard earth songs.”

“That's true. Heck I'd listen to Iggy Azalea right now if it was the only earth music we had” Hunk replied. 

Shiro, trying to lighten the mood asks Allura if she wants to dance. They both get up and start awkwardly turning each other around until Hunk and Coran joined, doing some weird moves. It wasn't awkward at all after that. They were all smiling really big and Lance decided to join them too. Keith and Pidge sat outside of the dance circle, not really wanting to join. 

Suddenly Lance turned around to look at Keith, closed his eyes, and sang loudly to the words. 

“ -Just keep your eyes on me. I said you're holding back. He said shut up and dance with me. This man is my destiny.”

And Keith couldn't take his eyes off of him. He stared at Lance's waist and hips, really wishing he had the courage to dance with him. Really those hips were just taunting Keith. 

He looked back up and realized Lance had opened his eyes again. He had seen Keith openly stare at his hips. And then he winked. 

Keith turned as bright as his jacket and tried to stutter out an excuse. When he failed, he suddenly stood, and ran out the door. Lance's smirk grew confused. What just happened? He thought Keith liked him? He followed him out, hoping he didn't mess up their friendship. 

He knocked on Keith's door and barged in when he opened it. The door closed behind him. 

“Look I don't know what I did or said but I'm sorry. I hope you aren't mad at me but like why did you storm ou-”

His words were stopped by a pair of lips on his. It only lasted a second but the moment it ended, Lance pulled in Keith by his shirt. It was a hard kiss, passionate and messy. Keith grabbed the other by the waist, pulling him closer. Lance let go of the shirt and cupped the raven’s cheeks.

“Is this okay?” Keith asked, breaking the kiss to breathe. 

“More than okay.” Lance answered. 

“God you're so hot.” Keith started kissing and sucking on the others neck. Lance groaned in approval.

“I know I am” he smirked. The shorter of the two stopped and glared at him but led him to the bed, sitting on top of him. 

“Well Mr. Hot Shot, hurry up and get that shirt off of you.”  
\-----

 

Keith's fond look grew worried as he remembered. Would Lance still want to stay with him when he woke up? He wasn't disgusted last night, but what about today? Would he begin to hate him? Would he avoid Keith? Oh god, what if he told all the other paladins that he is transgender? Shiro knows but the rest don't. What if they saw him differently? They had all accepted Pidge but he wasn't ready to come out yet. Would they even be able to form voltron if Lance ignored him? Oh this was a mistake. Oh no, oh n-

"You watching me sleep pretty boy?"

Lance snapped him out of his thoughts and right when Keith looked at him, it's like he forgot all of his worries. A smile appeared on his face as he replied, "You wish!" but the blush on his cheeks gave him away.

They had a moment of complete silence, with smiles on their faces and bright blushes on their cheeks. But Keith's smile faded into a frown as his worries caught up to him.

"H-hey uh Lance? You won't tell anyone about me right? I know we didn't really talk about it last night but I-I don't really want anyone to know." He looked at the brunette's chest, too scared for the answer.

"Of course not! You can do that when you're comfortable. I won't force you into it. Te prometo."

Keith sighed in relief but had a confused look on his face when he looked at Lance's face again. "What does that mean? Te p-prometo?"

"It means 'I promise'." He looked Keith in the eye when he said this, showing he was serious. It made the raven flustered and made him have more appreciation for the other. He was glad he had someone like Lance in his life. 

"Teach me some spanish?" He already knew some of the basics but he didn't want to leave this spot; With Lance in his arms and soft smiles on their faces.

"Uh okay. How much do you already know?"

"Only a little bit"

"Alright here we go. Esquiña."

"Corner"

"Tienda"

"Store"

"Bombilla"

"Lightbulb"

"Are you sure?" A teasing smile appeared on Lance's face.

"I'm sure?" Keith said, not sounding sure at all.

"Three out of three! I thought you said you only know a little bit?" A sheepish smile grew on the shorter one's face.

"I might know a little more than that. Still, teach me a little more." Lance humphed but kept going anyway.

"Calor"

"Heat"

"Anoche" A light blush was on his face as he said it.

"Last night" Keith smirked at him.

"Dolor"

"Pain" Keith's smirk left and his grip on Lance became tighter.

"That's right. Llàmame" The brunette winked at him.

"Call me" Keith glared back at him.

"Azul"

"Blue"

"Àmame" The blush on his face grew brighter.

"Love me" Keith practically whispered.

"Perhaps I do?" Lance replied, refusing to look at the other's face.

"Well how do you say 'kiss me'?" Lance's head snapped up, looking at Keith, their noses almost touching.

"Besamè"

"And how do you say 'hold me'?" Keith pulled him closer.

"Abràzame"

"I don't know"

"Yo no sè"

"What to do"

"Què hacer"

"Now that I've found you."

"Ahora que te encontrè."

"So how do you say 'help me'?"

"Ayùdame."

"And how do you say 'promise me"?" Their words came in whispers at this point. Their lips brushing over each other.

"Promèteme"

"Promise me you'll stay"

"Te prometo"

"Te prometo"

Their lips met. It was different than last night’s kisses. Those were passionate and fast. This one was slow and sweet. It only lasted a couple seconds but they were both smiling at each other in the end. They stayed there; Wrapped up in sheets, cuddling, and stealing sweet kisses from each other until forced to get up to start another day of training.

**Author's Note:**

> So it kind of strayed from the actual song? At least it felt like that to me. I might just do it again but in an alternate universe so it makes more sense. 
> 
> Also you should all listen to In the Heights. It's amazing. Also Hamilton since its made by the same person
> 
> Reply to me on tumblr if you want: http://poly-space-nerds.tumblr.com


End file.
